Desert Misery, part III -A Grieving kingdom
by Wobleschka
Summary: The day after the girls got killed, the kingdom isn't itself anymore. This makes Hati worry a lot, maybe a bit too much for his own best. Note: This chapter got a bit short and may also contain some failures, sorry for that!


**Desert Misery Chapter III -A Grieving kingdom**

 _The day after the journey, Atem is the first to wake up he takes a few dazed steps through the bedroom and stops in front of the window that faces the endless desert. Totally incomprehensible that both Teana and Hathor had now left this world to be forever gone, to never return. Of course, both of the girls had sinned but none of them would have needed to die if they had only watched their steps. He turns his gaze away from the amber sunset. He feels a wave of feelings pour over him and he clenches his fist. "I'm implicated in all this..." he mumbles half-woven, without notifying the two spies who have shown up and now watches him with widened eyes. Not before he turns around to face the doorway to walk towards the room of state does he discover them!_

" _Mana! Hati! By the name of Ra, you scared the living soul out of me!" He exclaims. Hati can't help but give him a straight answer to that one! "Do we look that horrible sir?" Both the Pharaoh and Mana gives him a dull smile, then the pharaoh walks past them downstairs. "I'm happy you didn't have to witness what happened. It's certainly not for kids." he points out before disappearing down the curved marble stairway. Mana sighs. Always so precocious. There were only a couple of years dividing the both of them, but sometimes, one could easily confuse him for being her granddad. That's what Mana thinks anyway. Hati, however, gets a bit irritated by all this! Witness what? The king should not keep things secret like this! He walks into the bedroom and looks out of the window."Do you get what he meant Mana?" Mana doesn't answer, she just puts her hand on his shoulder. Hati looks up at her face. It used to be filled with joy, but not today, she looks quite the opposite really. Suddenly, he understands the seriousness and lets a sigh out. "She caught up with them, didn't she?"Mana nods quietly "Yes, but all honors to uncle Luxor, sometimes I believe he is even crazier than the king himself, even though I know that's fairly impossible!" She walks towards the doorway and stops, her back turned to Hati. "Do yourself a favor Hati. Don't be as curious as me.,." With those words, she disappears out the door. Hati stands frozen by the window, Unclear for how long, but after what feels like an eternity, he feels someone putting a hand on his shoulder. Shortly afterward, he hears a male voice behind him say "Curiosity killed the kitten, are you familiar with that saying, Hati?"Hati turns around to stand face to face with "High priest Seth.." He mumbles. Seth nods and grabs his wrist. "Unbelievable that I'll always have to save you from getting thrown at the snakes!" He pulls Hati through the room, out the door, carefully avoiding eye contact. Hati can't more than try to keep up with his really fast pace. Something Hati's short legs make quite impossible. He stumbles around behind Seth and manages to make it to the room of state. As they enter the room, they face the Pharaoh, sitting on his throne, watching his dancers with a dull face. As he sees Seth enter the room with Hati, he waves the dancers away and turns to them. "mm.." He mumbles in an irritated tone and Seth bows at him "My pharaoh! I found Hati sneaking around in your bedroom, but I beg you, save his life, he is just a child and doesn't understand right and wrong..." Hati sighs and glares at them. "Had you guys only been able to speak up, then maybe I wouldn't have the need to do so much research on my own!" The Pharaoh gives Hati a slightly amused look. "You are so naive." He says chilly before raising his index finger towards the doorway. "LUXOR! Get over here!" He commands and shortly afterward, Lux appears in the doorway. "My pharaoh?" He nods shortly as a sign of a bow. Atem nods back at him with amusement in his eyes. He rises from his throne and gives Seth a short look "I promise not to kill Hati." He starts walking towards Lux and gives a sign to Seth to stand up. He puts his hand on Lux's shoulder. "On the other hand, maybe Uncle Luxor could keep his eyes open when it comes to Hati? You've proven to be a great spy before, don't disappoint me! Oh and give him a lesson, will you?" He says with a brief smile at his brother before turning to Seth and Hati. "When father Time wants to tell, you will get all the information you need, young boy. Seth, follow me!" He clicks his fingers and turns around to disappear out of the door with Seth following him. Hati sighs and looks at Lux "When Father Time wants to tell... Wasn't that what your father said as well?" Lux smiles stupidly as he crouches in front of him to get a better eye contact. "You would also be doubtful, Hathor was his daughter after all..." Hati frowns at Lux. "So Hathor died as well?" Lux looks down at the marble floor and mumbles "Yes, shot by a stranger..." Hati smiles. "Good!" Lux pinches his ear and drags him out the door "You should have a bit more respect than this, Hati! Preferable before you get into even deeper trouble!" Hati follows Lux's fast pace before disappearing out the door. Why do things always end up like this!?_

 _To be continued  
_


End file.
